Nya's Tibulations book one: The Good Fight
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Kai and Nya never thought growing up would be so hard. Now Nya's getting sicker by the day, and their parents keep talking about getting a divorce. Note: contains major sadness qualities. If you're not in for an emotional train wreck, then by all means don't read this. Will contain Christian themes.
1. prologue

**So what happens when you're sick, restless, overdoing it on orange juice, and listening to Jamie Grace and Unspoken music for hours on end? You get this idea for a childhood story for Kai and Nya. Get ready for some sadness as I start my new fic inspired by Fighter by Jamie Grace and Good Fight by Unspoken.**

"Hey Kai, why isn't Nya at school today?" Loretta, Nya's BFF asked.

"She's still sick," Kai sighs, "I don't know if she'll ever get better. Mommy and Daddy say she has this thing called I don't know what, but it starts with a L."

"Will you give this to her when you get home?" Loretta smiles.

Kai shrugs and looks at the hand made card Loretta had drawn with Nya's favorite animal, a giraffe on it, "you know I will."

"Oh, and also my parents want to know if your parents want to come over for dinner sometime?"

"I can ask, but I make no guarantees. Mommy and Daddy can hardly stand to be in the same room together. They keep fighting about how if Daddy leaves town for a work trip, how Mommy will manage taking care of Nya, and if I can do running club this year. There's other stuff too, but they usually wait until Nya and I are in bed before they start yelling. They say something about a divorce. I don't know what that is, but it doesn't sound good."

"I'll tell them they're thinking about it," Loretta chirped before skipping off to her bus.

Kai climbed onto his bus, going home to a likely empty house. Mommy would probably be at the doctor's with Nya, and Daddy would be at the shop working still. Kai may have been in a bad mood, but if he could understand the severity of what was going on, he would have probably felt a lot worse.

 **So what do you think? I have a lot planned out for this story for only having this idea for a little over an hour. Please review.**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. The appointment

**So a lot more people liked this than I was expecting. Thanks to all of you who left those awesome, encouraging reviews. Sorry that first chapter was so short. I thought it was longer with my sick brain, but this one will be longer.**

Kai pulled his keys out of his backpack. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Empty. Just like he thought it would be. He set his bag down and hurried to the kitchen for something to eat. Oddly enough, the tv was left on. Some cooking show was on. Kai clicked the remote off and made his way to the kitchen.

A note sat on the counter. It read:

 _Dear Kai,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be home for you when you got home. There's some cookies in the pantry for a snack, but save some for your sister. I had to take her to the doctor's because her coughing back and Daddy gets home, the two of you are going to head out here. Nya and I will probably be spending the night. Make sure you bring Mr. Long-Neck with you guys. Nya accidentally left him at home._

 _Love, Mommy_

Kai shoved a cookie in his mouth and hurried up the stairs to find Nya's stuffed giraffe. Whatever Nya had was certainly taking a curveball. Nya's cough had never been this bad.

Nya shivered although Dr. Andrews had wrapped her up in at least three blankets. How soon would this appointment end? She wanted to go home and have her Mommy and Daddy snuggle with her and help her with her makeup work. That was a long shot though. Just last night she had listened to them argue about who would run the shop over the weekend.

"Open your mouth really wide and say ahh, Nya," Dr. Andrews instructed.

Nya had hardly begun to open her mouth when the coughing fit came on. She fell limp onto her cot and choked until someone lifted her up again. Nya held back tears. Why couldn't all this just go away? She wanted to be a regular little girl again.

Dr. Andrews assessed her a while more before dragging Mommy into the hallway to talk adult to adult. That didn't seem fair. Why couldn't Nya know what was wrong with herself?

Mommy walked back into the room with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Am I going to die Mommy?" Nya asked.

"We won't let you. Dr. Andrews says a bone marrow transplant might help. Kai could be a perfect DNA match. If not, you may just become a middle child," Mommy laughed.

"I don't want to be sick anymore. I miss school and my friends," Nya choked.

"I know. I know. You're really brave. When I grow up, I want to be just like you!" Mommy said teasingly.

"No Mommy. Then you'd be sick."

"Thank goodness you are here," Mommy sighed, "Kai, we need to do some DNA testing on you to see if you can help Nya."

"What does she need?" Daddy asked.

"Bone marrow and possibly a kidney."

"Ah, Kai, I'm so glad to see you. Come with me. We're going to see if you're a DNA match with your sister for her future bone marrow transplant. If not, you might have a new baby in your family," Dr. Andrews explained as if it were the most common thing on earth.

As they walked away from Mommy and Daddy, Kai noticed one thing. They hadn't even said hi to each other yet.

Lauren and Daniel sat on opposite sides of the cot in which Nya was fast asleep on.

"Mr. And Mrs. Smith, the test results are in. The man upstairs has blessed you both. Kai's a DNA match for Nya."

"Thank you, only we aren't Christians," Lauren said.

"Here, why don't you take this home then?" Dr. Andrews handed her a Bible, "Coming from personal experience, I know that you're going to need God's word now more than ever."

"We'll consider it. Thanks. Now, how soon can we do the marrow transplant?" Daniel asked.

"Come up front, and Ms. Lucy can help you set the appointment up."


	3. Kai's Prayer

**Sorry I haven't been able to update anything lately. Swim conferences were this weekend and a lot of other things have been going on. I got my varsity letter as a freshman though, so I'm pretty excited.**

"We're going to need some miracle to get enough donations for the bone marrow transplant," Lauren sighed.

"I say we pull the money from Nya's college fund account," Daniel straightened his glasses and studied the paper for the thousandth time.

"Why on earth would we do that!?" Lauren hissed.

"You and I both know she's not going to live to go to college anyways."

"Is that true Daddy?" Nya and Kai both stood in the door. Nya now had tears running down her cheeks, "I don't want to die."

"We don't want you to die either Nya, but we just don't know if you're going to make it anymore," Daniel tried to pick her up, but Nya kicked herself away.

"You and mommy are liars. You said I wasn't going to die, and you now say I am!" Nya ran out of the kitchen and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Now look what you've done!" Lauren sighed, "do you really think a seven year old can handle being told she's going to die?"

"Most parents wouldn't have to tell their kids that!"

"News flash, we're not most parents, and our kid's about to die!"

"I know what can save Nya!" Kai squeaked.

"Yeah, what's that?" Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"Jesus, from the Bible, can. He worked miracles all the time. He even brought a dead man named Lazereth back to life!"

"Kai, that's not true, and the Bible is for Mommy and Daddy to look at anyways."

"The Bible is to true!" Kai screamed and stormed off to the room he and Nya shared.

"Now look what you've done!" Daniel sighed.

"I don't want to give him false hope."

"Better false hope than no hope at all," Daniel shook his head. It was getting late. He needed to get to bed.

"You always have to win at everything," Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Can we just work this out in the morning?" Daniel whined.

"We don't have until morning to work this out."

"Fine!" Daniel grunted.

Meanwhile, the two siblings huddled in their safe haven between their two beds wrapped in blankets with the Bible and a flashlight spread across their laps. They loved to read the stories of the miracles Jesus did together each night. It was a way to tune out their parents' constant arguing and actually have some hope. That particular night, they were reading Nya's favorite: the story of how Jesus healing the sick little girl.

"Kai?" Nya squeaked.

"Shh. What?" Kai whispered back.

"Do you think Jesus will save me like the little girl in the story?"

Kai paused for a moment. He certainly hoped so, "Yeah I think so. It's like what the Bible says. If you trust in Jesus you will be saved and you will have eternal life. You and I both trust in Jesus, so we both get to live forever," Kai answered. He hoped Nya understood that. It seemed so easy yet complicated at the same time.

"I know, but what about Mommy and Daddy? They don't believe in Jesus, so doesn't that mean they won't have eternal life?"

"I don't know," Kai sighed. Why were some parts to believing in Jesus so easy, and others so hard?

"We should tell them that Loretta's family wants us to come to Church with them."

"We should! Mommy and Daddy are friends with Loretta's parents, so maybe they'll say yes!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah. Until then we should keep praying for them," Nya whispers.

"Let's start right now."

The two kids bowed their heads, "Dear Jesus, please help Mommy and Daddy believe in you. We want to be with them in Heaven someday. If there's any way we can can help, please let us know. Amen!" Nya whispered so both she and Kai could hear.

"That's it?" Kai asked.

"That's it."

"But what do we do now?"

"We keep praying. Jesus is going to help," Nya replied.

As they climbed into bed, Kai prayed a second prayer: Jesus, please help me to trust you more. Nya finds it easy to trust you, and I wish it was easy for me too. I'm afraid she's going to die. Please help me to not be afraid. Amen.

 **Well what do you think? This I think is the longest chapter I've written. I wanted to end it at the parents argument, but that would have been too short and I wouldn't have been able to put the ending with Kai praying in until next time. There was a time a couple years ago when I was fairly new to faith when I said a similar prayer to Kai's. My ggrandma was on the last stages of Alzheimer's, and she barely said anything anymore. I knew she was going to die soon, and I was afraid she wouldn't be able to say goodbye. My family visited her nursing home the day she died. Right when we were leaving, I hugged her goodbye and told her I loved her. For the first time in a year maybe, she called me by my name even though her eyes were closed. She told me goodbye and that she loved me. I could barely contain my sadness when we got the call from my grandpa that evening saying she she had passed away. I didn't even thank God until a week later for giving Grandma the chance to say goodbye and tell me how much she loved me one last time before we meet again in Heaven. I'll never forget that blessing. That took a lot longer than intended. Oh well, it was good to get that out. Well, now you know my story. If any of you have similar stories, please let me know. I'd love to hear them. It's good to know that you're not the only one. Until next time, see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	4. Room Temperature Coffee

**Here's the latest chapter. From here on out, I will be trying to update once a week, but I have learned to make no promises.**

"The answer is no!" Daniel yelled.

"But why?" Kai asked, "Loretta said her parents would love to see you there. They want you to accept Jesus into your hearts like Nya and I have."

"How many times must your mother and I tell you to quit it with this Jesus thing?" If it was at all possible, Daniel's voice became even louder, "Loretta and her family think that the only way to get to Heaven is by accepting Jesus into your heart, but that's not true."

"But the Bible says..."

"I don't care what the Bible says!"

"But..."

"That's enough Kai Grant Smith. Go to your room!" Daniel thundered.

Kai fought back tears, "all I wanted to say was that I was praying for you Daddy."

Nya was barely enjoying her first play date with Loretta in weeks. The pain in her lungs hardly allowed her to sit up straight as the two played with the old, wooden doll house Loretta's grandpa had made.

"Are you okay Nya? We can call your mom if you'd like," Loretta's mother offered.

"I'm fine," Nya shrugged, "I will let you know if I need her later."

"That a girl. Well, I'm going to go take care of laundry."

As Loretta's mother, Mrs Klinsky, exited the room, the two girls picked up their dolls again. Loretta had the parents kiss as the dad got home from work.

"My parents don't kiss anymore," Nya sighed, "when they're together, they always fight."

"Oh," Loretta being the seven year old she was, had no clue what to say.

"Loretta, do you know what a divorce is?" Nya asked suddenly.

"No, but we can look it up," Loretta hopped up and searched for the old, good for nothing dictionary. Both girls couldn't believe what they saw.

Divorce- legal breaking up of a marriage.

"My mommy and daddy want to end their marriage," Nya breathed.

"We can't let that happen!" Loretta stated plain as day, "any ideas how we can stop them?"

"We pray of course!" Nya chimed.

"Of course! We have to put this in God's hands. He'll take care of it," Loretta clapped her hands together and bowed her head, "Dear Jesus, Nya's parents want a divorce, and we can't let that happen. Please don't let that happen. Amen!"

"Amen!" Nya echoed.

Lauren walked into the rustic coffeehouse looking for a break from the stress at home. She ordered her usual, and sat down to wait for her waitress.

Lauren opened the Bible Dr. Andrews had given her. Was it true this book could give her hope?

"Mind if I join you?" A raspy voice asked.

Lauren looked up to see an older woman holding out her hand, "of course not. I'm Lauren Smith. You are?"

"I know who you are. You got married at my church," Lauren furrowed her brow, "New Life Chapel ring a bell? No? Well, I'm Sheryl Brikes, I've been attending since I was young,"

Great! Of all things, Lauren really didn't want a lecturer.

"Well, how are things between you and your husband?"

"They are okay I guess," Lauren shrugged.

"Something's tugging on your heart, what Sweetie?" Sheryl asked.

Should I tell her? Lauren wondered, "it's about my daughter. She was diagnosed with lung cancer a week ago."

"Have you talked to God about it?"

"I tried."

"So the prayers haven't been working now? How would you consider your relationship with God? Hot or cold?"

"More like luke warm," Lauren suggested.

At that moment, the long awaited coffee arrived.

Lauren took a sip and nearly spat it back out, "this is room temperature!"

"Really? Mine's warm."

 **There's today's chapter. I finally had some character development in Lauren. Until next time, see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	5. Bikes and Miracles

**Hey guys! Guess what!? I finally decided how I want to end this. Unfortunately, this is the second to last chapter and then I'll have an epilogue, but still, I hope you all enjoy!**

Two months later.

Lauren sat down on either side of Nya's bed not looking at each other except for a quick glare. The doctor's words echoed in their heads. At most they had two weeks with their baby.

Daniel stared and sobbed. Why Nya? She never did anything wrong.

Lauren closed her eyes and did the very thing Sheryl, Kai, and Nya had been telling her to do all along.

Lord, she's yours now. Please give me strength.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Nya asked as she woke up.

Daniel wiped away his tears. How could he tell his baby girl she was dying.

"It's okay Daddy, I'm going to see Jesus soon," Nya sniffed.

Daniel looked away.

"You can see me and Jesus again too Daddy. Just tell him you're a sinner and want to be set free."

"Kai, your parents are here!" Loretta's mother shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" Kai shouted back.

He and Loretta quick shoved the levels they were playing with into their bin and raced down.

"How's Nya doing?" Kai asked.

Daniel plastered on a fake smile, "let's talk about that later."

"Okay!" Kai shrugged although he knew that was parent code for not good at all.

"Mommy, Daddy, and I are always praying for you," Loretta said and gave Kai a look that said she knew too.

"Yes, we appreciate that a lot. I became a Christian a few months ago. Our congregation has been praying for us too and it means a lot," Lauren replied.

The adults continued to chatter as Loretta and Kai wandered to Loretta's room then to the garage. If Nya was going to Heaven soon, who better to see her off than her best friend and brother?

"Kai didn't begin to wonder if riding bikes to the hospital to read Nya the story of Jesus's resurrection one last time was a good idea or not until Loretta fell off her bike into the ditch.

Loretta wiped away tears, "we can't stop now! We're almost there. I'm not letting her leave without a goodbye!"

"You really think this is it?" Kai gasped, "I thought Jesus was going to heal her."

"Then why did you come with me? Didn't you hear your daddy? Only a lung transplant can save her!"

"Then maybe I should go back home! There's going to be a miracle I just know it! Besides, I don't want to get in trouble!" Kai pulled Loretta's Bible out of his school bag, "Take this. I'm going home!"

Loretta yanked the Bible from his hand, "You do that. One day you'll be sorry you never got to say good bye!"

Kai ignored that last comment. A miracle was coming. He could almost feel it.

"Kai, Loretta! Come back down here!" Loretta's mother shouted.

Only this time nobody came down.

"Loretta? How did you get in here?" Nya groaned.

"I had to sneak. I wanted to say goodbye and read you one last story."

"Where are you going?" Nya asked.

"Nowhere," Loretta sighed.

"Then why are you saying goodbye?"

Daniel trembled as he tried to make out Kai's chicken scratch on the note he left on Loretta's dresser.

Going to the hospital to say goodbye to Nya.

-Kai and Loretta

"We need to get to the hospital fast!"

Kai kept peddling until he thought he was going to collapse. How could Loretta have such little faith? A miracle was going to happen. She would see! Then how would she feel?

Kai shook his head. The sun was no longer visible. He was already in trouble. He climbed back on his bike and kept going. He thought about the miracle that was coming...

...A miracle coming in just about two seconds...

 **Alright, question time!**

 **What do you think is going to happen?**

 **Are you happy for Lauren/ sad for Daniel?**

 **What about their fights?**

 **Why's Nya acting so strange with Loretta?**

 **Are any of you doing anything for Lent?**

 **I'm doing a different thing each week. This week is the classic no candy that I do nearly every year. Next week I'm going to take a walk each evening and pray. After that I have no clue but I know no video games will be one of the weeks and no social media except in emergencies will be another. If you've got any others, I'm open to suggestions.**

 **I plan to update this again soon, but I don't know when. It's championship season right now in swim, so hopefully the shorter practices will clear up some extra time!**

 **Until then, see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	6. The lost get found and the sick healed

**Hey guys! Just a quick note, my Valentine's story will have part two posted soon. I know I'm kinda behind on that. I'm going to make it a full length story instead, since it's really long now that I think about it.**

"Are you going somewhere?" Nya asked.

Loretta shook her head, "no."

"Good neither am I," Nya sat up, "I may be sick, but Jesus is going to heal me.

"That's great!" Loretta laughed.

Kai stopped to catch his breath. It was too dark to see anything. Were Mommy and Daddy looking for him? Did they even know he was missing? Could he spend the night in a ditch if they couldn't find him?

Sighing, Kai planted himself in the grass and wrapped himself tightly in his sweatshirt. He could get through this night outside right? It was just like camping wasn't it?

Lauren closed her eyes glad it was dark so Daniel couldn't see her tears. God, please let them be okay.

Loretta's mom was a few cars behind them just as scared.

"We'll find them, don't worry," Daniel said more to himself than anyone else.

"How? They could be anywhere! They don't even know how to get to the hospital!" Lauren exploded.

"Really? We've only taken Kai there every other day for the past two months!"

"He's seven years old for crying out loud!"

"I'm just saying that he's a smart kid!" Daniel yelled.

"Yeah, well, saying that doesn't do anything!"

Silence. The quiet van moved down the road.

Then both of them burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose them both," Lauren sniffed.

Daniel held her hand, "I'm sorry too. We won't lose them. I promise."

Lauren smiled blankly, "I love you."

"I love you too. Can we agree to stop fighting?"

Lauren nodded her head, "it's a deal."

Kai opened his eyes when a car stopped and a door opened.

"Kai?"

"Mommy, Daddy?"

Kai pushed himself up and ran up to hug them.

"We were so worried!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Why? Jesus was watching over me."

"I know, kiddo, I know."

"You believe in Jesus now?"

"Yes, I gave him my life a few minutes ago."

"That's great Daddy!" Kai climbed into the backseat. He saw his parents hold each others hands and smile. For the first time in a while, he knew the divorce would never happen.

"Did you bring your Bible?"

Loretta nodded her head.

"Can I read you a story?"

"Go ahead."

Nya flipped through the pages until she found her all-time favorite. It was her story. It was about the girl that Jesus healed.

 **I hope you all enjoyed. The next update will be soon. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not!**


	7. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Here's the epilogue. Thanks for all your amazing support while writing this. It means a ton to me. There's a Christian writing contest my church right now. I wasn't going to enter anything, but thanks to you guys, I'm going to enter this!**

Fifteen years later.

Daniel grasped Nya's hand. Silent tears fell down his cheeks. Both knew what the other was thinking. God had provided a miracle for their family. The lung cancer was gone.

"You look beautiful," Daniel sighed, "It's going to be hard giving you away. You picked a good man."

"Thanks Dad," Nya threw her arms around him.

The music in the church started to play.

"We should get out there."

Daniel and Nya gripped each other's hands and walked down the aisle past Kai and Lauren who weaping for the same reason as them. Loretta gave Nya a silent thumbs up.

Nya stopped to give Daniel one last hug, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too."

Nya joined her husband to be at the front as Daniel took his seat.

Before he sat down, he said one last prayer.

 _Lord, she's in your hands now. Please take care of her and help her to be a good wife. Thank you for letting us be able to celebrate this day. Amen._

 **Once again, thank you for all of your support. It really means alot! God bless! See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
